sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Vermont
]] The following is a list of notable people who were born in the U.S. state of Vermont, live or lived in Vermont, or for whom Vermont is a significant part of their identity and who have entries in Wikipedia: A * Bert Abbey (1869–1962), Major League baseball pitcher; born in Essex * Charles Francis Adams (1876–1947), first owner of the Boston Bruins (1924–1925), born in Newport * Charles Kendall Adams (1835–1902), educator and historian; born in Derby * Frederick W. Adams (1786–1858), physician, author, violin maker; born in Pawlet * Sherman Adams (1899–1986), politician, Chief of Staff for President Dwight D. Eisenhower; born in East Dover * Eric Aho, painter * Charles Augustus Aiken (1827–1892), clergyman and academic; born in Manchester * George Aiken (1892–1984), Governor and US Senator; from Putney * Ivan Albright (1897–1983), painter and artist; lived in Woodstock * Henry Mills Alden, editor of Harper's Weekly; born in Mount Tabor * Ebenezer Allen, 18th-century soldier * Ethan Allen, commander of the Green Mountain Boys * Fanny Allen, nun, daughter of Ethan Allen; namesake of the Fanny Allen Hospital in Colchester * Ira Allen, one of Vermont's founders; brother of Ethan Allen * Jerome Allen, author; born in Westminster * Julia Alvarez, author; writer-in-residence at Middlebury College * Trey Anastasio, vocalist and guitarist for Phish; attended University of Vermont * Piers Anthony (pseudonym), science-fiction author * Lemuel H. Arnold, Governor of Rhode Island (1831–1833); born in St. Johnsbury * Chester A. Arthur, 21st President of the United States; born in Fairfield * Warren Austin, early U.S. Ambassador to the United Nations; born in Highgate * Charlotte Ayanna, actress, 1993 Miss Teen USA * Mary Azarian, woodcut artist, children's book illustrator; resides in Plainfield B * Orville E. Babcock, American Civil War general * Edwin Eugene Bagley, composer of "National Emblem" and other marches * Maxine Bahns, actress, born in Stowe * Arthur Scott Bailey, author of children's books, born in St. Albans * Emma Bailey, first American woman auctioneer, lived in Brattleboro * Brad Baker, baseball pitcher, born in Brattleboro * David Ball - NFL football player * Hosea Ballou, a father of American Universalism * Bradley Barlow, politician; born in Fairfield * John Barrett, diplomat; born in Grafton * John S. Barry, 5th and 8th governor of Michigan * John L. Barstow, 39th Governor of Vermont * Daric Barton, baseball player; born in Springfield * Lindon Wallace Bates, civil engineer; born in Marshfield * Portus Baxter, politician * Fernando C. Beaman, politician * Orson Bean, actor, born in Burlington * Alison Bechdel, cartoonist * Johnny Behan, 19th-century sheriff of Tombstone, Arizona * Hiram Bell, politician, born in Salem * H. H. Bennett, photographer; raised in Brattleboro * Wilson "Snowflake" Bentley, scientist and photographer * Bill W., founder of Alcoholics Anonymous; born in East Dorset * Charles E. Billings, inventor; born in Weathersfield * Frederick H. Billings, railroad president * Stephen Bissette, comic book artist * Pamela Blair, actress; born in Bennington * George Bliss, politician; born in Jericho * Lou Blonger, saloon owner, con man * Aretas Blood, locomotive manufacturer; born in Weathersfield * Asa P. Blunt, American Civil War general * Tom Bodett, spokesman for Motel 6 * Chris Bohjalian, author * Andrew Bowen, actor * Elmer Bowman, baseball player; born in Proctor * Keegan Bradley, golfer, 2011 PGA Champion; grew up in Woodstock * Ezra Brainerd, college president; born in St. Albans * L. Paul Bremer, with Coalition Provisional Authority, Iraq (2003–2004) * Richard M. Brewer (1852–1878), cowboy; born in St. Albans * Francis Fisher Browne, editor, poet * Orestes Brownson, activist * Pearl S. Buck, author, died in Danby * T. Garry Buckley, former lieutenant governor * Ted Bundy (1946–1989), serial killer; born in Burlington * James E. Burke, former chief executive officer of Johnson & Johnson * Alex Burnham, of The Burnham Brothers Band * Andre Burnham, of The Burnham Brothers Band * Forrest Burnham, of The Burnham Brothers Band * Steven T. Byington, anarchist C * John C. Caldwell, American Civil War general * John H. Caldwell, cross-country ski coach and author * Thomas Cale, teacher and politician * Delino Dexter Calvin, Canadian politician * Jim Cantore, Weather Channel meteorologist * Jake Burton Carpenter, owner of Burton Snowboards; from Londonderry * Matthew H. Carpenter, Wisconsin politician * Albert Carrington, clergyman * Hayden Carruth, poet and critic * Neko Case, singer * William B. Castle, former mayor of Cleveland * Lucien B. Caswell, politician * Suzy Chaffee, skier, "Suzy Chapstick" * Beth Chamberlin, fitness coach * John Putnam Chapin, 19th-century mayor of Chicago * Welcome Chapman, Mormon leader * Arthur Chase, fraternity founder * Harrie B. Chase, judge * Horace Chase, former mayor of Milwaukee * Daniel Chipman, politician * Nathaniel Chipman, U.S. senator from Vermont, federal judge for the district of Vermont, chief justice of the supreme court of Vermont, satirical poet * Lucius E. Chittenden, politician in Abraham Lincoln administration * Thomas Chittenden, first Governor of Vermont * Bonnie Christensen, artist, author, and illustrator * Stoyan Christowe, writer, publicist and journalist * Sylvester Churchill, soldier and journalist * Joseph A. Citro, author * Charles Edgar Clark, admiral during the Spanish–American War * Kelly Clark, Olympic gold medalist, snowboarding 2002 * William Bullock Clark, geologist * Skiing Cochrans, ski racers * Richard A. Cody, U.S. Army general * William Sloane Coffin, Jr., clergyman; resident of Strafford * Ben Cohen, co-founder of Ben & Jerry's * Zerah Colburn (1804–1840), math prodigy; born in Cabot * Lui Collins, singer-songwriter * Ray Collins, baseball player * Gardner Quincy Colton, pioneer of the use of nitrous oxide (laughing gas) for dental procedures; from Georgia, Vermont * George Colvocoresses, American Civil War naval officer * George Partridge Colvocoresses, admiral * Jessica Comolli, Miss Vermont USA 2007 * Thomas Jefferson Conant, Biblical scholar * George A. Converse, admiral * Calvin Coolidge, 30th President of the United States; born in Plymouth Notch * Barry M. Costello, US Vice admiral; native of Rutland * Douglas M. Costle, environmentalist * Oliver Cowdery, religious leader * Robert Cowdin, American Civil War colonel * Aaron H. Cragin, US representative and senator * Donald J. Cram, Nobel Prize-winning chemist * Jay Craven, film director, professor D * Tim Daly, actor, producer, and director * John Cotton Dana, museum director, librarian * Jeff Danziger, political cartoonist * Thomas Davenport, inventor of electric motor; born in Williamstown * Howard Dean, Governor of Vermont (1991–2003), Democratic National Committee chairman (2005–2009) * John Deere, inventor of steel plow, founder of agricultural equipment manufacturer Deere & Company; born in Rutland * David Dellinger, one of Chicago Seven; died in Montpelier * George Dewey, hero of the 1898 Battle of Manila Bay; only Admiral of the Navy ever appointed in America * John Dewey, philosopher, psychologist, and educator, born in Burlington * Julia Caroline Dorr, author * Stephen A. Douglas, U.S. Senator from Illinois; born in Brandon; nominated for president 1860 * A. E. Douglass, astronomer * Norman Dubie, poet * Jean Dubuc, baseball pitcher; born in St. Johnsbury * William Wade Dudley, politician * Chris Duffy, baseball player; born in Brattleboro E * Horatio Earle, promoted "good roads" when the automobile was introduced * Dorman Bridgman Eaton, instrumental in federal civil service reform * John Eaton, US commissioner of education * Scot Eaton, comic book artist * Eddy Brothers, psychics * George F. Edmunds, senator; born in Richmond * Merritt A. Edson, decorated U.S. Marine officer; born in Chester * Chesselden Ellis, politician; born in Windsor * George F. Emmons, admiral; born in Clarendon * Roger Enos, general in the American revolution * Jacob Estey, organ manufacturer * Jeremiah Evarts, missionary and reformer; born in Sunderland F * Franklin Fairbanks, political figure, philanthropist, co-founder of Rollins College, president of Fairbanks Scales * William Fairfield, Canada politician * John C. Farrar, book publisher; born in Burlington * Thomas Green Fessenden, early American writer * Young Firpo, boxer * Dorothy Canfield Fisher, writer; died in Arlington * Robert M. Fisher, abstract artist * Jon Fishman, drummer, vocalist from band Phish * Carlton Fisk, Baseball Hall of Fame catcher; born in Bellows Falls * James Fisk, financier * Irving Fiske, playwright; lived in Rochester * William Charles Fitzgerald, naval officer; born in Montpelier * John Fitzpatrick, former mayor of New Orleans; born in Fairfield * Ed Flanagan, auditor of accounts and state senator * Helen Hartness Flanders, collector of traditional ballads * Ralph Flanders, industrialist and senator * Henry A. Fletcher, American Civil War soldier, politician * George P. Foster, American Civil War general * Hal Fowler, professional poker player * Simon Fraser, fur trader, Canada explorer * Martin Henry Freeman, college president * Robert Frost, iconic poet; poet laureate of Vermont * Ida May Fuller, first recipient of Social Security * John Fusco, film producer, screenwriter of Hidalgo and Young Guns G * Phineas Gage, railroad man, medical test patient * Larry Gardner, baseball player; born in Enosburgh * David Giancola, film director; born in Rutland * Cynthia Gibb, actress; born in Bennington * Amanda Gilman, Miss Vermont USA 2006 * Joseph A. Gilmore, Governor of New Hampshire (1863–1865) * Louise Glück, Pulitzer Prize-winning poet * Thyrza Nichols Goodeve, writer * Isaac Goodnow, founder of Kansas State University and Manhattan, Kansas; born in Whitingham * Mike Gordon, vocals, bassist from band Phish; attended UVM * Walter W. Granger, paleontologist; born in Middletown Springs * Lewis A. Grant, American Civil War soldier * Duane Graveline, astronaut; born in Newport * Milford Graves, drummer * Peter Gray, psychologist * Horace Greeley, editor, reformer, politician; apprenticed in East Poultney * Theodore P. Greene, admiral during American Civil War * Wallace M. Greene, U.S. Marine general * Jerry Greenfield, co-founder of Ben & Jerry's ice cream * Josiah Grout, Canadian-born politician; 46th Governor of Vermont * Efrain Guigui, orchestra conductor * Luis Guzmán, actor; resides in Sutton H * Paul Hackett, football coach; born in Burlington * William Haile, politician * Joy Hakim, author; attended school in Rutland * Enoch Hale, American Revolutionary War officer * William Laurel Harris, muralist * James Hartness, machine tool entrepreneur * Bill Haugland, Canada television journalist * William Babcock Hazen, American Civil War general * Chris Hedges, journalist * William W. Henry, American Civil War colonel * Charles Shattuck Hill, educator * John A. Hill, co-founder of McGraw-Hill * Ethan A. Hitchcock, Major General during the American Civil War * Edward Hoagland, essayist, taught at Bennington College; retired to Sutton * Tristan Honsinger, jazz cellist; born in Burlington * Samuel Hopkins, holder of first American patent, for pearl and potash process, 1790 * Charles Snead Houston, mountaineer, physician, scientist, and Peace Corps leader * Charles Edward Hovey, educator, American Civil War general * Jacob M. Howard, 19th-century politician * James F. Howard, Jr., professor of medicine * Steven James Howard, politician * William Alanson Howard, politician * Felicity Huffman, actress; attended school in Putney * Stephen Huneck, artist * Richard Morris Hunt, architect * William Morris Hunt, painter * Stanley Edgar Hyman, literary critic; taught at Bennington I * James Monroe Ingalls, ballistics expert * John Irving, author J * Horatio Nelson Jackson, auto pioneer; attended University of Vermont * William Henry Jackson, painter; raised in Rutland * Lindsey Jacobellis, snowboarder; from Stratton * Jim Jeffords, politician; born in Rutland * Milo Parker Jewett, educator * Andrew Johnson, skier; born in Greensboro * Ernie Johnson, baseball pitcher; born in Brattleboro * Kenny Johnson, actor, The Shield * Luke S. Johnson, religious leader * Lyman E. Johnson, religious leader * Miranda July, screenwriter and actress; born in Barre K * Bob Keeshan (1927–2004), television personality "Captain Kangaroo"; lived last 14 years of his life in Vermont * A. Atwater Kent (1873–1949), inventor and radio maker; born in Burlington * Henry W. Keyes, politician; born in Newbury * Dan Kiley, landscape architect * Christopher Kimball, host of PBS television's America's Test Kitchen * Heber C. Kimball, religious leader * Jamaica Kincaid, novelist * King Tuff, musician * Rudyard Kipling, British author; resident of Brattleboro when he wrote The Jungle Book * M. Jane Kitchel, politician; born in St. Johnsbury * Bill Koch, skier, Olympic silver medalist; born in Brattleboro * James Kochalka, comic book artist * Ed Koren, illustrator and cartoonist for The New Yorker * Madeleine M. Kunin, ambassador L * Walt Lanfranconi, baseball player; from Barre * Shane Lavalette, photographer, publisher and editor of Lavalette; director of Light Work, a non-profit photography organization * Patrick Leahy, U.S. Senator since 1975; born in Montpelier * John LeClair, first native-born Vermonter to play in National Hockey League; born in St. Albans * Bill "Spaceman" Lee, baseball pitcher * Harry David Lee, developer of Lee Jeans; educated in Tunbridge * Brady Leisenring, hockey player; from Stowe * Henry M. Leland, developed Cadillac and Lincoln automobiles; born in Barton * Melissa Leo, Academy Award-winning actress, resided in Putney * Kevin Lepage, NASCAR driver; from Shelburne * Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque (born 1990), singer, actress; born in Brattleboro * Aaron Lewis, band member; from Rutland * Sinclair Lewis (1885–1951), Nobel Prize-winning author; lived in Barnard * Sam Lloyd, actor (Scrubs); born in Weston * Ki Longfellow, novelist * Alfred Lebbeus Loomis, president, Association of American Physicians * Gustavus Loomis, breveted Brigadier General * Horatio G. Loomis, organizer of Chicago Board of Trade * Phillips Lord, creator of radio programs; born in Hartford * Will Lyman, actor; born in Burlington * Lucius Lyon, helped charter State of Michigan; born in Shelburne M * Margaret MacArthur, musician, folk music archivist known as "Vermont's Songcatcher" * Sean Patrick Maloney, Canadian-born U.S. Representative from New York since 2013 * David Mamet, playwright, screenwriter, film director; attended Goddard College * William Marks, religious leader; born in Rutland * Anna Marsh, philanthropist; created Brattleboro Retreat * John Martin, businessman; born in Peacham * Philip Maxwell, physician and politician; namesake of Chicago's Maxwell Street; born in Guilford * Henry T. Mayo, four-star admiral; born in Burlington * Archer Mayor, author; lives in Newfane * John McCardell, Jr., educator * Page McConnell, keyboardist and vocalist for the band Phish * Bill McKibben, environmentalist * James Meacham, politician; born in Rutland * William Rutherford Mead, architect; born in Brattleboro * Andrea Mead-Lawrence, first American to win two Olympic skiing gold medals; born in Rutland County * Samuel Merrill, Indiana politician; born in Peacham * Alexander Kennedy Miller, proponent of Autogyro * Frank Miller, creator of comic books, graphic novels; raised in Montpelier * Susan Tolman Mills, educator; born in Enosburgh * Graham Mink, hockey player * Anais Mitchell, singer; raised in Addison County * Samuel Morey, inventor * Justin Morgan, horse breeder; died in Randolph * Justin Smith Morrill, sponsor of Land Grant College Act establishing "public ivies" * George Sylvester Morris, educator * Levi P. Morton, Vice President of United States and Governor of New York; born in Shoreham * Howard Frank Mosher, author * Joseph A. Mower, Civil War general; born in Woodstock * Michael Moynihan, journalist * Nico Muhly, classical music composer * Dennis Murphy, musician N * Andrew Neel, filmmaker * Harvey Newcomb, clergyman; born in Thetford * Clarina I. H. Nichols, reformer; born in Townshend * David H. Nichols, Colorado sheriff, politician; born in Hardwick * John Humphrey Noyes, socialist; born in Brattleboro O * Rachel Oakes Preston, religious leader, born in Vernon * John O'Brien, filmmaker, born in Tunbridge * Franklin W. Olin, manufacturer * Buster Olney, sportswriter, sportscaster; born in Randolph Center * Darcy Olsen, president of Goldwater Institute * Ebenezer J. Ormsbee, politician * Elisha Otis, founder of Otis Elevator Company; born in Halifax P * Morgan Page, music producer * Grace Paley, poet * Jay Parini, writer * Alden Partridge, educator, West Point superintendent * Katherine Paterson, author of children's books * Theodore S. Peck, Civil War Medal of Honor recipient * Moses Pendleton, choreographer * Joe Perry, lead guitarist for Aerosmith * Tom Peters, business writer * Charles E. Phelps, American Civil War colonel, politician * John W. Phelps, American Civil War general, presidential candidate * William Lamb Picknell, 19th-century painter, member of National Academy of Design * Samuel E. Pingree, American Civil War officer, politician * Russell W. Porter, explorer, artist * Grace Potter, of rock band Grace Potter and the Nocturnals * Ross Powers, snowboarder, 2002 Olympics gold medalist * Silas G. Pratt, composer * Cyrus Pringle, botanist * Annie Proulx, Pulitzer Prize-winning novelist; lived in Vermont for more than 30 years * Harvey Putnam, New York politician R * Thomas E. G. Ransom, American Civil War general, surveyor * Edward Rawson, Atlanta businessman; born in Craftsbury * Jim Remy, President of PGA of America, 2009–10 * Edmund Rice, politician; born in Waitsfield * Henry Mower Rice, Minnesota politician; born in Waitsfield * Linda Richards, America's first trained nurse; attended St. Johnsbury Academy * Mark Richards, U.S. congressman; lived in Westminster * Israel B. Richardson, American Civil War officer * Benjamin S. Roberts, American Civil War officer * Edward D. Robie, American Civil War officer * Moses Robinson, governor of Vermont pre-statehood * Theodore Robinson, painter * Norman Rockwell, artist; lived in Arlington * David McGregor Rogers, Canada politician; born in Londonderry * Brian Rooney, convicted murderer * Thomas Rowley, poet * Homer Elihu Royce, politician, jurist; born in Berkshire * Carl Ruggles, composer * Rudolph Ruzicka, typeface designer and engraver S * Alvah Sabin, minister, politician; born in Georgia, Vermont * Truman Henry Safford, mathematics whiz; born in Royalton * Matt Salinger, actor, son of J.D. Salinger; born in Windsor * Bernie Sanders, politician, Vermont Senator since 2007, former Mayor of Burlington (1981–1989), and 2016 Democratic presidential candidate * Philetus Sawyer, Wisconsin politician; born in Whiting * Eric Schaeffer, screenwriter, director, actor * Helen Bonchek Schneyer, folk musician; died in Vermont * Stephen Alonzo Schoff, engraver; born in Danville * Peter Schumann, founder and director of Bread and Puppet Theater * Arthur E. Scott, photographer; born in Montpelier * Julian Scott, 19th-century painter and muralist; born in Johnson * Thomas O. Seaver, American Civil War officer * Rudolf Serkin, classical pianist; lived in Guilford * Truman Seymour, American Civil War officer * Patrick Sharp, Canadian-born hockey player; attended University of Vermont * L. M. Shaw, governor of Iowa, presidential candidate; born in Morristown * Patty Sheehan, golfer, winner of 35 LPGA tournaments; born in Middlebury * Charles H. Sheldon, 19th-century governor of South Dakota; born in Johnson * George Dallas Sherman, military bandleader * Alexander O. Smith, author, Japanese translator * "Dr. Bob" Smith, co-founder of Alcoholics Anonymous * Charles Plympton Smith, banker, politician * David Smith, sculptor; died in South Shaftsbury * Hyrum Smith, religious leader * J. Gregory Smith, railroad executive, politician * John Butler Smith, manufacturer, politician * Joseph Smith, Sr., father of Joseph Smith * Joseph Smith (1805–1844), founder of Latter Day Saint movement; born in Sharon * Samuel Harrison Smith, of Latter Day Saints * William Smith, of Latter Day Saints * William Farrar Smith, American Civil War officer * Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, Russian author, historian; recipient, 1970 Nobel Prize for Literature; lived in Vermont to avoid persecution in Russia; returned to Russia after Perestroika * Ignat Solzhenitsyn, conductor and pianist * Ronald I. Spiers, diplomat, ambassador * Ken Squier, NASCAR commentator and announcer, founder and owner of Thunder Road International Speedbowl in Barre and co-founder of American Canadian Tour racing series; lives in Stowe * Michael A. Stackpole, science fiction and fantasy author * Henry Alexander Stafford, baseball player for the New York Giants No relation to the governor * Robert Stafford, namesake of the Stafford Loan * Timothy Steele, poet * Ralph Steiner, photographer, filmmaker * Rockwell Stephens, writer, ski instructor * Nettie Stevens, geneticist * Thaddeus Stevens, 19th-century Pennsylvania politician * Charles B. Stoughton, American Civil War officer * Edwin H. Stoughton, American Civil War officer * F. Stewart Stranahan, American Civil War officer * George Crockett Strong, American Civil War officer * William Barstow Strong, railroad president * Willis Sweet, Idaho politician; born in Alburgh T * Horace Austin Warner Tabor, prospector, one of the "Silver Kings" * Alphonso Taft, politician, Attorney General, Secretary of War under Ulysses S. Grant; born in Townshend * Cherilee Taylor, actress, born in Rutland * Louise Taylor, singer-songwriter; born in Brattleboro * Birdie Tebbetts, baseball player and manager; born in Burlington * Hannah Teter, snowboarder, 2006 Olympic gold medalist; born in Belmont * Elswyth Thane, romance novelist; lived in Wilmington * Harry Bates Thayer, president and chairman of AT&T; educated in Northfield * John Martin Thomas, university president, Middlebury College * Stephen Thomas, American Civil War officer * Tim Thomas, professional hockey player, played for UVM * Dorothy Thompson, journalist and radio broadcaster * Ernest Thompson, writer of On Golden Pond; born in Bellows Falls * John Mellen Thurston, Nebraska senator; born in Montpelier * George Tooker, painter; lives in Hartland * Andrew Tracy, politician, born in Hartford * Joseph Tracy, minister, historian * Maria von Trapp, stepmother to Von Trapp family singers, The Sound of Music; died in Morrisville * Tasha Tudor, author of children's books; died in Marlboro * KT Tunstall, musician * Fred Tuttle, senatorial candidate, star of film Man with a Plan * Alexander Twilight, first African American to receive a college degree, and to be elected to public office in the United States * Royall Tyler, one of the earliest American playwrights * Dan Tyminski, sang vocals for George Clooney in film O Brother, Where Art Thou? U * Don A. J. Upham, Wisconsin politician; born in Weathersfield * Samuel C. Upham, journalist, counterfeiter V * Rudy Vallée, singer and actor; born in Island Pond * James Van Ness, 19th-century mayor of San Francisco; born in Burlington * Stewart Van Vliet, American Civil War officer; born in Ferrisburg * Rick Veitch, comic book artist; raised in Bellows Falls * William Freeman Vilas, politician; born in Chelsea W * James M. Warner, American Civil War general * Seth Warner, American Revolutionary War officer * Cephas Washburn, missionary, educator * Ebenezer Washburn, Canada politician * Charles W. Waterman, Colorado senator * Sterry R. Waterman, judge * Henry Wells, businessman, co-founded American Express and Wells Fargo * Andrew Wheating, middle-distance track athlete for the University of Oregon, 2008 Olympian * William Almon Wheeler, Vice President of the United States, attended the University of Vermont for two years * Hilton Wick, politician * Jody Williams, recipient, 1997 Nobel Peace Prize for efforts to clear away and ban anti-personnel mines * John Henry Williams, baseball player; son of Ted Williams * Bill W. (Bill Wilson), co-founder of Alcoholics Anonymous * James Wilson, globe maker * Steve Wisniewski, football player * Brian Wood, illustrator * George Woodard, dairy farmer, actor * Edwin T. Woodward, American Civil War officer * Dean Conant Worcester, zoologist, authority on the Philippines * Samuel Worcester, missionary * Jay Wright, poet * Silas Wright, politician Y * Thomas Yamamoto, artist; lived and died in Plainfield * Brigham Young (1801–1877), second prophet and president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints; born in Whitingham Z * Barry Zorthian, chief spokesperson for U. S. government in Saigon, Vietnam (1964–1968); once worked in St. Johnsbury * Daphne Zuniga, actress, raised in Reading Gallery File:Appletons' Allen Ethan.jpg|Ethan Allen (1738–1789), commander of the Green Mountain Boys File:20 Chester Arthur 3x4.jpg|Chester A. Arthur (1829–1886), 21st President of the United States File:John Calvin Coolidge, Bain bw photo portrait.jpg|Calvin Coolidge (1872–1933), 30th President of the United States File:John Deere portrait.jpg|John Deere (1804–1886), inventor of steel plow, founder of Deere & Company File:GeoDewey.jpg|George Dewey (1837–1917), hero of the 1898 Battle of Manila Bay File:Levi Morton - Brady-Handy portrait - standard crop.jpg|Levi P. Morton (1824–1920), 22nd Vice President of the United States File:Bernie Sanders.jpg|Bernie Sanders (born 1941), U.S. Senator from Vermont and 2020 presidential candidate File:Joseph Smith, Jr. portrait owned by Joseph Smith III.jpg|Joseph Smith (1805–1844), founder of Latter Day Saint movement File:Rudyvallee.jpg|Rudy Vallée (1901–1986), actor and singer File:Brigham Young by Charles William Carter.jpg|Brigham Young (1801–1877), Mormon leader and Western settler See also ;by educational institution affiliation * List of Bennington College people ;by governmental office * List of Governors of Vermont * List of Justices of the Vermont Supreme Court * List of lieutenant governors of Vermont * List of United States Representatives from Vermont * List of United States Senators from Vermont ;by location * List of people from Bennington, Vermont * List of people from Brattleboro, Vermont * List of people from Burlington, Vermont * List of people from Montpelier, Vermont * List of people from Rutland (city), Vermont * List of people from St. Albans (city), Vermont * List of people from St. Johnsbury, Vermont References Category:Lists *